One type of switch used in a traditional power tool is a seesaw-like switch. A seesaw switch is a switch which is tightly pressured by a spring. The seesaw mounted on a pivot point, and both ends of the seesaw are connected with contact assemblies for controlling a connection terminal. When the switch is toggled, the seesaw can rotate about the pivot to create a connection point between the seesaw and the connection terminal to control an electrical connection or disconnection. In order to make the switch more intuitive or comfortable to a user during operation, each end of the seesaw-like switch may be provided with a button such that the operation thereof can be changed from a seesaw-like operation to a push-button operation. The operation principle of the push-button operation is that when one of the buttons is pressed down it causes one end of the seesaw-like switch to be pressed down, and at the same time, the other end of the seesaw-like switch is lifted up so as to lift up the other button. However, when these types of switches are used with a power tool, it is possible that the button and the seesaw like switch are not always in a complete contact and may appear loose and impact the feeling of the operation by the user.